


The Most Worthy of All Opponents

by TheLanternWretch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Amusing, Gen, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanternWretch/pseuds/TheLanternWretch
Summary: Thresh never saw this encounter coming. Not from even a mile away.





	The Most Worthy of All Opponents

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me to write it, as silly as it was. I'm not one to back down from a challenge.

It was the end of a rather uneventful Harrowing. People died, no one was there that was worthy enough to oppose them and many souls were harvested in the name of the Isles and also Thresh’s lantern. A nearby bog was the final resting place for the last victim of the Black Mist - a weedy looking teenager fell to the ground, gagging, blood spurting from the slit in his throat as his body squirmed and danced until it became still.

Shaking the crimson liquid off his hazily glowing sickle, Thresh patiently waited for the body to shut down, the soul contained inside the husk to escape for mere moments before it was gobbled up by the ever-hungry lantern. There was a brief sound like someone deeply exhaling and a gentle sigh as the energy left behind in the body collected and drifted upwards away from the corpse. The lantern clicked open, the swirling mass inside reaching out and grabbing onto the newest addition and dragging it back into the haunted container. Contented, Thresh turned to head back into the mist when a movement caught his eye. 

A frog leapt out of the pond onto the deceased man’s head. 

“Silly thing, that’s not a lily pad.” Thresh croaked at it, snickering. The frog croaked in return, the pouch under his chin inflating. It didn’t move otherwise. Neither did Thresh. He continued to stare at the creature, unblinking due to his lack of eyes or eyelids. The frog didn’t blink back because … it was a frog and sometimes they are prone to staring.

“What?” The wraith questioned, squatting down. “Can I help you with something?” 

The frog gave another shrill ribbit. 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that.” He stood back up, watching as the frog licked its own eyeball with his tongue, still not blinking. How…weird.

“Go on. Shoo.” Thresh made a motion with his hands halfheartedly. “You’re so stupid looking and I almost feel pity for your empty and pointless life. You’re not even worth a quick kill for a tiny amphibious soul for a snack.”

The frog was undaunted and licked its other eyeball.

“ … “ How was it that hardened soldiers have stabbed themselves in the chest and committed suicide at seeing the Chain Warden in the distance in hopes that their souls would be claimed by the Kindred before he wraith could get to them and yet, this bastard of a frog couldn’t sense danger?

“RAAGGHHHH!” The jailer threw up his clawed hands, his jaw flying open as fire flared out from between his jagged fangs. 

The frog cocked it’s head and made another peep, albeit a little more confused.

“… I’m done with you.” Thresh turned and left the frog to its own devices.


End file.
